Thousand Times More
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: "Remarkable? Superb? Oh-so-good you'd do it again?" James Potter winked and Lily punched him in the arm playfully. They laughed together, the heavy rain outside that had suddenly come filling in the silences of breath. "I'd do it again," Lily whispered into his chest just five minutes later. They were close to falling asleep. "A thousand times more." Jily oneshot, please review!


Lily Evans's eyes went up to where the old wooden door was. The room she was enclosed in was dim, the lighting all but properly alight. Her deep green eyes - the pupils now dilated as he slid in through the door carefully, making sure not to create any noise – flickered over the sight of James Potter in the doorway. His hair swept perfectly like it usually was, his rectangle glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and the stubble he'd recently sported on his chin made Lily squirm.

It had been a week, no more, no less, from their last meeting. A torturously long week it had been. The sideways glances in class and the corridors were not nearly enough to fulfill Lily's desires. And each week that went by, the harder it got.

Their relationship, forbidden.

Their love, astronomical.

They thrived on one another. Their motivations to get by was each other. It was the sensation rippling down Lily's spine when he touched her. It was the smell of James' hair after a workout on the Quidditch pitch. The need building up in the pit of her stomach, awaiting to erupt.

It was all of it.

"Lily," James' voice was raspy from walking in the snow. They had met in a nearby pub this time. Every week it was somewhere different, they couldn't risk getting caught, anybody could be a spy for all they knew. She felt his gaze travelling up and down her body. "Your hair has gotten longer."

She smiled, a soft blush tinging her cheeks. "You never fail to flatter me, James." Lily pointed out to him. Lily had got up from the large plush chair she sat upon moments ago and went to him. The embrace only lasted for a moment before they pulled back just slightly. And then it happened. Their lips sought each other and it lasted a lot longer. Slow, gentle, passionate, faster, hotter, more.

They both knew what was going to happen and neither could barely wait. Lily's heart beat at a million miles a second as her arms laced themselves around James' neck, pulling them closer together. The kiss grew more fervent which turned her on even more. All she wanted was James, just James Potter and nothing else. Not a thing in the world. James had removed his glasses now, they sat on the table right beside the front door along with both their wands.

The couple moved frantically to get to the bed, shuffling along the floor with moans and groans of desperation. Lily's back hit the mattress and suddenly James was on top of her, his body hovering completely over hers. She looked deep into his eyes as they caught their breath and Lily nudged James' nose with her own. He chuckled and his breath tickled her face gently, making Lily scrunch up her face cutely.

"Love you," James whispered in her ear while he caressed the side of her face tenderly with his lips. He elicited a giggle from her which caused James to smile. Continuing his ministrations, James felt Lily claw at his back a little aggressively, but he liked it.

An instant later Lily found herself pulling James' shirt up and over his head. James complied without difficulty and the top hit the wood floor, sending a gush of wind past them and Lily shuddered. Ridding of their clothing piece by piece, Lily was almost fully naked now, just her underwear blocking James from her.

He was kissing down her belly which Lily knew that James knew drove her crazy. It made her stir with want when James was torturing her, but she secretly liked it. Having James to herself was the most wondrous feeling in the world, even if she couldn't shout it out. In these few, rare moments together Lily didn't care what rules she was breaking that people had set. All that mattered, to her, was this intricate, but extraordinary, feeling. It overtook her body, it controlled her, and it made her do things. This was Lily Evans' adrenaline rush.

Lily barely noticed when her underwear had been discarded by James, but she did, however, notice when he'd spread her legs further, settling his swollen lips on her clit. Lily cried out when he suckled and her reflexes acted; Lily trapped his head in between her legs like she'd done so many times before when this happened.

Slowly as ever, James' hands went to her knees, spreading them once more. "Oh James," Lily moaned, her fingers intertwined in her own, knotty red hair as the man flicked her clitoris with his tongue. James loved provoking this reaction within Lily. He loved to see her out of control, begging – more demanding, actually – for him.

As his tongue worked at her most sensitive parts Lily's impatience was increasing. The vibrations down there was making her wild, and soon she thrashed beneath him in frustration when her release never washed over her.

"Fuck… James," Lily whimpered from beneath him. Her eyes spoke the words she couldn't fathom aloud, and, soon, James Potter was positioned at her dripping wet entrance. It felt like his teasing carried on forever and Lily was more than highly aroused.

Giving a nod of approval when James raised his brow, Lily chewed on her lip, awaiting for the feeling she'd wanted since he'd arrived. James kissed her lips, eyebrows, nose, and forehead as he slid inside of her wet hole. Both moaned in unison at the feeling. She cherished this moment, knowing it would be a while before she'd feel it again. Lily always put all her emotion into her special time with James. The anger she felt for those who restricted these times, the sadness in her heart because the time _was _restricted, and the happiness, the happiness for the times when they were together.

"Lils," James' murmured on her damp skin.

He was moving inside her, she was moving against him. Lily could feel every ridged vein and artery in her body. She'd shudder at the lightest touch of his fingers brushing her skin, or whimper at every movement. But it all felt so good. Her thoughts were scattered though they all really made the same thing, _moremoremore. _

James' lips pressed against Lily's body nearly everywhere and sometimes his fingers tweaked her breasts until they hardened, leaving Lily sensitive everywhere he had hit. She begged for more, "Harder, faster, James." He obliged.

The pressure built and built until Lily cried out, reaching the point of no return, and she clenched around James' length, cumming hard. She knew James would let go the moment she came so Lily bit his earlobe to encourage him.

Once calming from both their highs, their breaths finally caught, Lily lay on her side, staring into the hazel eyes of James. He wore his lopsided grin and Lily smirked.

"That was.." Lily trailed off.

"Remarkable? Superb? Oh-so-good you'd do it again?" James Potter winked and Lily punched him in the arm playfully. They laughed together, the heavy rain outside that had suddenly come filling in the silences of breath.

"I'd do it again," Lily whispered into his chest just five minutes later. They were close to falling asleep. "A thousand times more."


End file.
